


My Dragons

by SnowfireFox



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, as of chapter 142, kinda sad, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfireFox/pseuds/SnowfireFox
Summary: There was only one dragon destined to live forever. The others were doomed to a short existence.





	My Dragons

She couldn't believe her ears, her eyes, or the tears now streaming down her face.

No way. They can't just... After all they've been through... Their adventures... And all of that only for them to-

"Hime?" Kija's voice called. They heard her. Of course they did. He saw her clutching her knees, balled up on the ground, half-hidden by a bush. Though he didn't expect for her to suddenly leap out and face them, both angry and sad tears spilling down her cheeks.

It broke their hearts.

"Yona dear-"

"Miss-"

"..."

" _NO_!" She didn't mean for it to come out so loud and forceful, but didn't care after the fact. It was already out. "No one told me! You can't not tell me this kinda stuff!"

Yona was very openly bawling now, further breaking the dragon's hearts, who all sat just before her in their own little semi-circle.

"W-what didn't we tell you that you wish to know?" Jae-ha asked hesitantly. His voice was also strained, from what, exactly, she didn't know. Only that it hurt her further to see them so... sad? Sad for her?

"You didn't tell me you were going to die! Yeah, I know everyone dies someday, but in your cases, you'll die soon! Very soon! Besides Zeno, of course. Heck, you all just said that you'll likely never live 'till thirty! When did you plan on telling me this!?" She dropped, defeated, on the grass, still silently crying for the dragons she will have around only another few years.

"Hime... We-we were going to do it. Just not now. Not when you're stressed about everything the world has put on your shoulders." Kija said weakly, trying to pacify the princess he served.

Yona sniffed. But spoke much quieter than before. "I'll always have something on my shoulders nowadays. It's not like it was back at the palace. But I'm stronger now! I can handle it. Just not alone... I can't go on if one of you were to just up and die! I don't care if you'll always have an heir even if you die, I just want to keep you for now!"

The dragons were speechless. Not out of anything but sorrow, however. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded on all sides by her warriors. Her dragons.

Kija was the comfortable presence on her left, the dragon claw brushing her back gently. Shin-ah and Ao were both in front of her, the little squirrel presenting an acorn, and the gentle, soothing face of her blue dragon was just within reach. Zeno hugged her from behind, whispering words of comfort and providing a warming feeling on every inch of her that touched his forever warm and young body. Jae-ha was to her right, just sitting and calmly patting her shoulder, letting her stroke his long green ponytail for comfort.

She smiled warmly. She will treasure every moment with them.

Every single one. Especially this one.

Yona snuggled into them, becoming the center of a giant hug. "Stay with me. As long as you possibly can."

Knowing it was selfish. Knowing it was a cruel and binding wish to make. But also knowing that she would lose a part of herself that she never knew was there before meeting them, had she not tried to keep them in her life for as long as possible.

"I love you, my dragons."

The only reply she got was an even tighter hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything was OOC or typos or seems rushed, but just wrote it once inspiration came. I will hate the day Yona finds out in canon, unless she already knows, in some deep part of her. 
> 
> Either way, it won't be any easier. :'(


End file.
